Atraído por ti
by Missclover
Summary: Entendió más allá de lo que sentía por ella; y por primera vez, deseó probar sus labios.


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

\- Hablando

 _\- Pensando_

* * *

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto".**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Estar enojado era muy poca descripción de lo que sentía, porque el instinto de matar era más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento que inundaba su persona.

Había sido tan idiota en no oponerse ante la misión de rango C que le dejaron a cargo. Desde el momento en que le asignaron tal ridiculez de trabajo se había quejado, él era un Jōnin muy calificado para otro nivel de dificultad, había sobrevivido (con ayuda del escuadrón médico) a la cuarta guerra ninja y considerado como el genio Hyūga.

Pero se mantuvo callado.

Sabía perfectamente la escasez de ninjas en la aldea por las múltiples misiones que se presentaban tanto adentro como afuera de Konoha. Había observado a su inseparable compañera de equipo de la niñez, quien se encontraba a su lado derecho; para Tenten no había problema en cumplir con una misión de baja jerarquización de acuerdo a sus capacidades de kunoichi.

Sonrió internamente, si estaba ella entonces no habría problema.

Entonces Tsunade se regocijó en su asiento por la seriedad que ambos mostraban, y habló. Escucharon atentamente las indicaciones y después Tenten rió a carcajadas siendo acompañada menos intensamente por la mandamás de la villa, al fin y al cabo debía guardar compostura cuando estaba sobria.

La misión era simple: debía vestirse como una chica para dar la protección adecuada a uno de los hijos de un funcionario proveniente de la Aldea de la Roca.

Las mujeres dentro de la oficina no tardaron en notar la clara molestia de él, y cómo no, si sólo le faltaba aguantar que su "protegido" fuera un viejo rabo verde, y sólo quería mujeres para su comodidad.

Maldito sinvergüenza, maldita la hora en que a Konoha se le acabaron las kunoichi para desempeñar la labor solicitada. Y quería maldecir a Tenten, no porque se estuviera riendo a sus anchas sino que no le molestaba hacer tan descarada petición.

 _"Si te pones un poco de maquillaje estarás perfecta..."_

Cuando habían abandonado la torre de la Hokage y con el orgullo pisado en el suelo por aceptar a regañadientes la labor, Tenten no perdía oportunidad de sacar bromas pesadas sobre su apariencia. ¿Sólo un poco de maquillaje había dicho? Torció la boca en disgusto, entonces significaba que lo veía como parte del género femenino.

No como el hombre que podía amarla.

Tsunade no le dio tiempo de replicar para desistir, las palabras claras de una amenaza sobre su perfecto historial lo mantuvieron silencioso. Claro que le importaba poco su estatus como élite dentro de los ninjas, pero al ver a Tenten ligada con la misión fue lo que verdaderamente se mantuvo al silencio. No permitiría que ella estuviera sola con un sujeto desagradable, muchos menos que se deleitara con la belleza de su compañera.

Esa misma tarde que le anunciaron la noticia, tanto él como Tenten se les dio el traje correspondiente a utilizar, un laborioso kimono de colores vivos, muy elegante y perfecto que le podía ocultar su complexión masculina.

 _"Hay chicas planas",_ había dicho Tenten sin complicaciones, así que no necesitaba inventarse un pecho voluptuoso.

" _Además eres guapo"_ _._

Con cada halago que le escuchaba decir, no sabía si eran con un doble sentido, si se trataban de indirectas de lo que sentía por él. Quería realmente saber si ella le gustaba, si tenía una oportunidad de poder ser más que amigos; compartir más tiempo y estar a su lado que no fuera por motivos de entrenamientos o misiones.

Agradeció el haber sobrevivido después de lo ocurrido en la guerra; recordaba cómo despertó aturdido en una habitación pulcra, ordenada y el color blanco predominaba en cada pared; reaccionó inmediatamente al reconocer que se trataba de un hospital. Había caído en coma por cinco meses y con ello parte de su vida.

Alegrías, abrazos y festejos se dieron en ese mismo lugar. Las lágrimas también inundaron el ambiente, no era de extrañar que eran producidas por Lee y su maestro Guy, además de sus primas Hinata y sorpresivamente de Hanabi. Claro que había otros de sus conocidos que se aguantaban de dar gimoteos -posiblemente para que los demás no se burlaran-; y por último, estaba ella.

Su compañera mantenía su distancia al resto de las personas que lo rodeaban. El cambio de atuendo que portaba era muy distinto al que solía usar, y notó, aquél día, que estaba sucio y roto. Tenten había vuelto de una misión donde se podía apreciar que tuvo cierta dificultad, pero que había logrado acabarla con éxito. Y a pesar del cansancio, ella había ido a visitarlo (como solía hacerlo diariamente) llevándose una sorpresa.

La observó detalladamente, Tenten no mostraba signos de haber llorado por su recuperación; más bien, un rostro serio como si nada hubiera pasado, como si le fuera indiferente aquél asunto y lo comprobó en el momento en que fue llamada para que entregara su reporte. Un asentimiento fue suficiente como respuesta, y a paso firme se esfumó de la habitación. No fue de extrañar que se produjera un silencio un tanto incómodo pero no duró mucho por la intervención de Naruto, el próximo miembro que tendría el clan Hyūga.

Lo que alcanzó a escuchar de tanto parloteo era que Tenten había sido la primera en verlo reaccionar, llamar al primer doctor que se le cruzara en el camino e ir nuevamente donde él se encontraba acostado. Saber todo eso le reconfortó, aunque no le quitaba la duda de su comportamiento reservado.

No fue hasta la hora en que se acabaron las visitas cuando apareció nuevamente la joven posicionándose a su lado, viéndolo sin decir una palabra. Posiblemente había pasado cerca de un minuto cuando la contempló llorar. Apenas podía entender sus palabras entrecortadas a causa de los sollozos, pero lo que sí pudo comprender era que la kunoichi de cabellos castaños seguía siendo la misma. Se había aguantado en insultarle, gritarle, uno que otro golpe en el pecho -no tan fuerte como quería-, y el deseo de abrazarle.

Ella también lo había extrañado, que sí le importaba. Y ahora que él había vuelto a la vida se lo demostraba con esa pequeña caricia.

Después de ello, su vida siguió siendo la misma pero con un pequeño detalle: estaba enamorado de Tenten.

Ya no podía negarlo, le gustaba aquella jovencita que siempre tenía a su lado. Al principio, pensó que Tenten lo visitaba -cuando estaba delicado- por mera cortesía, como si se tratara de obligación por ser su compañera de equipo. Con el paso de los días, comprendió que era por voluntad propia. Ella le ayudaba a comer, a levantarse cuando necesitaba ir al baño o simplemente salir del cuarto; aunque fueran acciones simples, la atención que le brindaba Tenten era distinta a la proporcionada por sus otros amigos, compañeros o las propias enfermeras.

Por años anteriores, le llamaba la atención; tal vez porque ella le sonreía y siempre se quedaba con él sin ninguna objeción, a veces, le tocaba soportar sus críticas pero jamás la menospreciaba, insultaba o la alejaba. Su personalidad tan diferente comparada con la suya, la hacía ser su única amiga.

Hasta que después de analizarlo en una de las noches donde se encontraba hospitalizado, entendió más allá de lo que sentía por ella, le fascinaba su presencia, le gustaba cada sonrisa que le daba, le atraían sus ojos achocolotados, y deseó por primera vez, probar sus labios. Sentirla cada vez más cerca.

Pero no cerca de él.

Salió de sus recuerdos con asco. Quería golpear lo que fuera para sacar su frustración, y si se trataba de aquél sujeto, no dudaría en matarlo, aún cuando se tratara de gente "importante". La dichosa misión había sido tan repugnante que no entendía cómo pudo finalizarla. Cuando se presentaron ante el hombre adinerado, no necesitó utilizar su ojo blanco para ver las sucias intenciones del espécimen que tenían que dar guardia.

Veía con descaro a Tenten, aprovechándose de abrazarla como agradecimiento de su generosidad por protegerlo y acompañarlo hacia la aldea que residía; las sucias manos no se despegaban de los hombros cubiertos por el fino kimono. Y luego, como si hubiera escuchado sus insultos la soltó y después dirigió su mirada lasciva hacia él.

Toleró con estoicismo la ojeada hacia su persona. El disfraz era más que obvio tan ridículo. Él haciéndose pasar por una mujer, ni siquiera Lee caería en ello.

Pero se equivocó, no sólo el tipejo se lo había creído sino además le daba más atención de lo debido. Captó enseguida lo que eso significaba, y con las expresiones que exhibía Tenten, atrás de ellos, lo confirmó.

La escolta fue tranquila, sin contingencias y por fortuna, rápida. Sin embargo, el tal Hideki no se desprendía de él; se negó a hablarle y su interlocutora era Tenten, quién le había mencionado que su amiga no se encontraba bien de la garganta a causa de un resfriado. El idiota se creía todo lo que se le decía, no le pareció extraño que siempre fuera amenazado por su falta de juicio y torpeza. Esperaba que el próximo Hokage no saliera con la misma ineptitud como el sujeto que mantenía a su lado.

Apretó ambas manos blanquecinas en forma de puño; porque lo único que no parecía torpe era en coquetear. Ya que antes de largarse de una buena vez junto con la chica que le gustaba hacia sus hogares, recibió una invitación en privado. Todavía no se retiraba la vestimenta mucho menos el maquillaje, por lo que tuvo que seguir con el juego a regañadientes.

Con una sonrisa boba lo recibió, y el ofrecimiento de quedarse por más tiempo a su lado fue la razón primordial de haberle mandado a llamar. Negó la hospitalidad y cuando dio media vuelta para irse y buscar a Tenten, fue detenido de uno de sus brazos para escuchar su absurda declaración de amor. Maldijo de su suerte, pues de lo último que recordaba era el haberlo golpeado por atreverse a tocar uno de sus glúteos.

— Te veías muy linda, Neji— Los recuerdos de tan desagradable momento le hicieron ignorar la presencia de la castaña. Tenten mostraba una sonrisilla maliciosa, como si se hubiera enterado de lo último de la misión, de lo cual obviamente no iba a hablar.

— No soy ninguna mujer Tenten— Con voz baja le pedía que ya no hablara sobre el tema, no quería que alguien más escuchara de su fatal tarea como shinobi.

— No tiene nada de malo, además Naruto hace su jutsu no sexy y no le importa.

— Naruto es un idiota— gesticuló una leve pero perceptible expresión de desagrado, lo que le faltaba, que ahora lo quisieran comparar con el rubio portador del zorro de nueve colas.

— Ya, pero no quita el hecho de que eres toda una belleza— Tenten le guiñó haciéndolo sonrojar; y con expresión juguetona, añadió—: O me dirás ¿que esa caricia en tu trasero fue por mala conducta? —Neji se atragantó con su propia saliva, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Tenten sí había visto esa escena poco decente.

¿Cómo podía negarlo? ¿Cómo defenderse ante su propio trauma?

—Tú no te veías tan disgustada en cómo te miraba— Pero él sí tenía mucha razón para enojarse.

—Parte del trabajo—Tenten se encogió de hombros con toda soltura y le restó importancia al asunto— Pero me gusta más como me miras tú.

En tan poco tiempo, había recibido una caricia muy diferente a las anteriores y con la persona que sí quería, un pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda.

Se tocó la zona del roce hecho por sus labios y sonrió apreciablemente, tal vez no necesitaba tanto tiempo para saber sus sentimientos. Sólo esperaba que no volviera a hacer el ridículo para saberlo.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aprovechando que es domingo y todavía no me duermo para publicar otro fic de NejiTenten :)

¿Neji haciéndose pasar por una mujer? La idea salió más que nada porque a veces ponen a Neji de rasgos finos que lo hacen parecer a una mujer, aparte su cabellera le hace la labor más sencilla. xD

Bueno, también pensé referente a la complexión del chico, pero (sin ofender a nadie) hay chicas que tienen mucha espalda y/o sin pechos. Esto último ya se imaginan a Sakura Haruno. Jajaja

Y pues, no es novedad que el señor hijo de papi millonario se enamorara de nuestro querido genio, y que tuviera las hagallas de apretarle su trasero. Qué mal que se metió con la persona equivocada, porque primero, el trasero del Hyuga no es más que todo firme (Escenas censuradas) y, si hubiera sido Tenten, también la habría pasado fatal.

Creo que no me salió tan humorístico por el hecho de que empecé a escribir la parte de cómo "revivió" y de la actitud de Tenten. Pero no quería hacerlo tan corto, y siendo sincera, todo lo referente a la muerte de él es un tema sensible. Así que en mis historias (y ya lo había mencionado antes) Neji está vivo y feliz al lado de la castaña.

Que sea un lento en los sentimientos ya es cosa aparte. Jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado. :)

De repente me sorprendo por la cantidad de historias que he publicado, y con ello me da mucha alegría y ganas de seguir escribiendo. Y no tardarme u.u

Pero bueno, todavía me falta mucho por aprender a dar la narración y expandirme como quiero ^^

Sin más, espero leernos pronto!

Saludos!

*Comentarios, dudas sean bienvenidos.


End file.
